dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Namek in Decline
is the 46th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary Having gained more power, Moro now throws a drained Goku and Vegeta around with ease. Vegeta attempts to strike back with his Galick Gun but Moro simply swallows the energy blast whole to gain even more power still. Meanwhile on Beerus' Planet, while a bored Beerus takes part in a fishing contest with the Oracle Fish, Whis notices a decline in energy on New Namek. Whis informs Beerus of this and asks if he is fine with letting events play out to which he says that he is as the planet does not have any interesting food. Back on New Namek, Goku attempts to use his Instant Transmission to teleport himself and Vegeta back to the Galactic Patrol but finds that he does not have enough energy to do so. After being hit by large energy blast that leaves a crater in the ground, Moro comments that such powerful beings did not exist in his time except for the Grand Supreme Kai who stole his abilities. He grabs the two Saiyans by the neck and absorbs the last bits of their energy altering his appearance slightly to look more youthful. With the battle over with, Cranberry comes over and using his Scouter pinpoints the location of the villages on the planet that should each hold a Dragon Ball. As Moro makes to head towards the nearest village, Cranberry asks if the two Saiyans are dead. Moro tells him that those drained of energy will perish on their own and they are no longer a concern of his as they use their spaceship to head off. The nearby Namekians rush over to the fallen Goku and Vegeta to find them still breathing. On Earth, an angry Bulma expresses how it's been a week since Goku and Vegeta left and after questioning Mr. Satan realizes that the Galactic Patrol are responsible. So decides to head for her sister, Tights, home so that Bulma can use her communicator to get in touch with Jaco. Meanwhile at the Galactic Patrol HQ, Merus returns to find that Good Buu has finally awoken and goes to see him. Jaco is also informed of a message and soon gets in contact with Bulma who asks that a ship be sent her way as she wants to go over there herself but Jaco quickly hangs up on her before giving an answer. Three days later on Namek, Moori watches over Goku and Vegeta, who have slightly recovered due to Esca using his healing powers on them. They are informed that while they were asleep, Moro had attacked three villages and obtained three of the Dragon Balls. Just then they feel the impact of Moro's power as he begins to attack Tsuburi's village. As Goku laments the fact that he can not teleport over there to help, Moori tells him that they have assimilation as a last resort. Several dozen of the strongest Namekian warriors from each village combined together to form a mighty warrior who heads to the village to confront Moro however he is immediately killed in a single strike before he is unable to do anything. As the Namekian villagers express their shock in what they just saw, Moro sarcastically apologizes for killing him before he could even see his face. Appearances Locations *New Namek *Beerus' Planet *Earth *Galactic Patrol Headquarters Battles *Vegeta vs. Moro *Goku vs. Moro *Goku and Vegeta vs. Moro *Namekian Savior vs. Moro Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 46 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters